


La caída

by Tenca



Series: The Gift [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpse Desecration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenca/pseuds/Tenca
Summary: El Scout no sabe explicar bien las cosas. Por el malentendido hay una metida de pata... metida de pata que pone en riesgo todo.Sigue mi otro fanfic "The Gift", que está en inglés (pero lo resumo al principio). Es un oneshot que está bien por si mismo. Esto, es el resultado de irse por las ramas.///Tengo que corregir. Esto vale por advertencia y recordatorio para mí.





	1. Disparo

**Author's Note:**

> No pretendo que sea el fanfic más profesional de todos -hace mucho no escribía-, así que incluso tal vez haya algo en spanglish: Se supone que esto será traducido.
> 
> Otra cosa: La voz del narrador no siempre es muy clara, a veces se mezcla con los personajes. Aunque creo que eso pasa más en los siguientes capítulos.

Al principio le pareció divertido cuando el Scout le explicó que el cadáver crucificado y humeante que vio a lo lejos en Gravel Pit era un regalo de Soldier a Truckie, un, como el equipo bautizo, “espantaespías”: El cuerpo del Spy azul.

Hasta que Scout solo levantó los hombros cuando él le pregunto si el Spy estaba vivo cuando Soldier hizo el regalo.

Rió falsamente del resto de las bromas que decía el Scout, sin realmente haber puesto atención. Pero por más que a veces el chico no lea bien lo que realmente esta pasando, la risa fue forzada y la cortó abruptamente, para de inmediato irse.

“Sniper?” Inquirió desconcertado, mas el australiano le dio la espalda y no se molestó en voltear.

Scout sin entender,se repite que esto no es nada, que no tiene porque molestarle la mala educación o la falta de atención del Sniper. Pero no se traga su propia mentira, y empieza a pensar cosas erradas por la actitud del Sniper. Su seguridad se cae, una vez más.  
  


 

Unos cuantos días después y aún en las tierras de Badlands, ahora en Upward, el equipo RED debe prepararse para detener una vagoneta explosiva de parte de BLU. Piensan estallar edificios de la compañía y deben impedirlo. En Gravel Pit afianzaron su dominio, y según el Soldier, en parte por su Spy crucificado.

Más tarde, en el transcurso de la batalla, el Sniper ve a su compañero Soldier volando tras un salto cohete. Llama al Medic, para que le sané las rodillas al poco rato de aterrizar y poder ambos seguir en su deber, pero este ha tenido que retroceder tras el ataque del Pyro enemigo que por poco lo mata con su escopeta de no ser por el certero headshot que le dio el Sniper. De todas maneras, por eso Soldier había saltado en su rescate, después de ver como el Spy azul apuñaló a Heavy, y Medic le rebanó la cabeza al asesino con su ubersaw.

Faltan solo unos pocos centímetros y la beam de la medi gun para que alcance a Soldier y puedan seguir en el frente.

Y algo arruina el aterrizaje del bombardero.

Cae muy mal. Se va de rodillas (le da la impresión al Sniper que incluso rebotó), la inercia lo arrastra hacia adelante y acaba rodando, y una nube de polvo lo cubre. Cuando esta se despeja, el Sniper ve que ha quedado echo un ovillo en el suelo, lejos de la seguridad de la medi gun.

“Va a estar bien” piensa el Sniper. “Está con Doc”.

Entonces ve como es rematado por un escopetazo del Scout azul que ha llegado velozmente a la escena. Viendo esto el Medic no tiene más que seguir replegándose, rogando encontrarse con alguien del equipo y ambos se escapan de su mira.

Podría haberle disparado al Scout antes de que pudiera hacer algo, muy fácilmente. Boom, headshot. Todos a salvo. Pero poco antes le había reventado la rodilla a Soldier y no puede cambiar las balas tan rápido.

Ahora ni siquiera sabe si el Medic está vivo.

Solo debe seguir apuntando. Si, solo apuntando, apuntando. Pero sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo no dejan de tiritar.


	2. Encuentro I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al equipo RED no le ha ido muy bien en Upward. Para nada.  
> Una conversación entre RED Sniper y BLU Spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanglish alert

—Por qué tienes esa cara? Ah si, yo se porqué. Hoy han perdido estrepitosamente. Otra de sus bases ha sido destruida, y han perdido los terrenos que suponen defender —ríe sardónico el Spy azul.

Espera una respuesta molesta del Sniper enemigo, pero este ni se molesta en mirarle a los ojos. Es él único del equipo rojo vivo y solo el Spy ha hallado su escondite. Con una sola salida, de cualquier forma no hay manera que salga vivo de ahí.

—No te vi porque estaba destruyendo los juguetes de tu Engineer, si es eso lo que te molesta — Continua cambiando el tono a uno más serio. Hace una pausa, y aún no hay respuesta— Y no tenían el cadáver chamuscado —Dice con asco— Puedes expli-?  
—Ese eras tú —Interrumpe el Sniper— Qué no te acuerdas?  
—Qué?! Yo- Quién? Debió ser el Soldier, no? Y el monstruo de su Pyro. Esos malditos. Todos. Todos! Ah, por dios! debí suponerlo pero no quise-  
—No te acuerdas?! —Vuelve a interrumpir al horrorizado y escandalizado Spy.  
—Ya estaba muerto —Y se ajusta la corbata. Luego se aclara la garganta. Espera al menos una burla.

El Sniper mira al techo.

—Sniper

Se sigue negando a mirar a los ojos al Spy.

—Vamos, si pasa algo me puedes contar. El tiempo corre. —Insiste con tono de moderada preocupación. No quiere empezar a suponer cosas y equivocarse.

De todas maneras no sería capaz de llegar a la conclusión correcta, al menos no así como así. “Que Sniper hizo qué y por mi?”, no podría creerlo a la primera. Es solo que usualmente sus relaciones no llegan a un nivel como ese (no lo permite), y si el Sniper se aclama tan profesional...

—I see you in another occassion —Acaba al fin con el silencio el Sniper, con un tono extrañamente tranquilo.  
—But-  
—I see ya  
—If you insist... —Y él tampoco ya no sabe como insistir. La curiosidad se lo va a carcomer en los días siguientes.

Traga saliva. Entonces apunta, y dispara sin no antes vacilar un poco.

La victoria ya no sabe tan bien ahora.


	3. Base RED I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de lo ocurrido en Upward, el ambiente en la base RED no es de las mejores.  
> El Medic llama al Sniper para conversar algo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanglish otra vez y soy una floja como para arreglarlo.

No lo dejó así vivo. Él pensó mal. No lo crucificó vivo. Se equivocó. Le dio una balazo en la rodilla cuando iba en plena caída y al Spy azul no lo crucificaron ni quemaron vivo (bueno, a lo segundo debería ya estar acostumbrado. No se puede meter con Truckie ni Pyro sin tener consecuencias). Ha cometido un grave error y el chico no sabe como contar las cosas bien.

Ha matado a un compañero de equipo, quien pudo evitar que el Medic (y el Scout enemigo) cayeran por un precipicio. El sistema de respawn no es lo suficiente rápido. Nunca. Caer, como su compañero después que le disparará en la rodilla con un rifle de alto calibre. Caer.

Si, él ha caído muy bajo y no sabe que hacer. Hace mucho que no sentía algo remotamente parecido a la culpa. Arrepentimiento por si, mas no culpa. Para peor, la razón tampoco es como si estuviera permitida. Es igual o peor que su Demoman y el Soldier enemigo, doppelgänger del que le reventó la rodilla y

—Sniper —Interrumpe el Medic sus pensamientos— Puedes acompañarme un momento por favor?

El Sniper no está seguro si el Medic está más serio que de costumbre o es él quien ve cosas, al estar con los nervios arruinados. Que de fondo el resto del equipo este discutiendo (y se han llevado así todo el día por intervalos) no ayuda, gritando en especial ese que ya ni puede ver a los ojos pero ni se da cuenta que lo que pasa.

—Sure

Lo lleva a la sala de autopsias —que es la misma que la de cirugías, que se supone que son dos salas distintas. Solo el Medic entiende su orden— , tanto de aliados como de enemigos. Es el único lugar donde se pueden ver enemigos en su base. A no ser... no, el Spy azul no ha entrado en mucho tiempo.

El Medic hace una autopsia —no muy profesional— de lo que parece interesante, ya sea por el aspecto del cadáver o porque vio un accidente u muerte extraña durante la batalla, sin tener tiempo de examinar durante esta obviamente. Al terminar, al igual que los que no son interesantes y han sido retirados por salubridad, los crema.

Y que el Medic lo haya llevado ahí no le pinta —ni huele— nada bien al Sniper.

El Medic camina entre los cuerpos, que no son demasiados pues parece que ya se deshizo de la mayoría, y se detiene al lado de uno aliado. Hace una seña para que se acerque.

El Sniper trata de ocultar su incomodidad al ver la identidad del cuerpo. Le extraña que haya logrado recuperar ese cadáver, si quedo en detrás de la vanguardia de los blus, que ningún red quedo vivo y que despertaron en otro lugar.

El Medic solo a desempolvado un poco el cuerpo del malaventurado. El Sniper puede ver que toda su atención la dirigió a la pierna izquierda, a la que le cortado el pantalón de la mitad del muslo para abajo.

Le parece extraño como se ve una herida de bala limpia de la sangre.

—Como vez, la entrada de la bala es por el lado externo de la rodilla, y sale por el otro —Y mueve la pierna un poco. El _rigor mortis_ le impide moverlo demasiado, y de cualquier forma el Sniper se agacha a mirar el destrozo de su bala al salir.

El Medic sube la mirada para dar con la del Sniper. Este no le dice nada.

—Yo estuve ahí —Continua, y le suena como una sentencia— El que dio el tiro apunto desde el southwest. El Sniper enemigo no puede haber estado ahí en ese momento  
—Cómo puede estar seguro de eso, Doc —Dice tratando de sonar natural, fallando en el intento— Y pudo dispararle el Spy-  
—Ves el cuerpo de nuestro Pyro más allá —interrumpe y señala a su izquierda— Me dijo que tiro en la cabeza que le dieron a las afueras de la entrada de la mina fue desde el northwest, poco antes de lo que le paso a Soldier. Más tarde me dió un tiro a mi hacia el norte, cuando avanzó con el resto, ya que parece que nunca tú diste con él —La verdad es que si le dio, pero solo una y el le dió dos veces. Al final a él lo mató el Spy.

El Sniper no responde. Confuso entre norte, sur, oeste lo que sea, de todas maneras sabe que el Medic tiene razón, y después para confundirlo más se ha quedado pensado en que el Medic le ha dicho que Pyro le _dijo_. 

—Se lo que hiciste, Sniper.  
—No sé de lo que estás hablando —Niega, pensando que no puede callar al testigo. De cualquier forma reviviría y se tornarían peor las cosas.  
—Esto es gravísimo.  
—De verdad crees que yo haría algo así? Doc-  
—Tiene que ver esto con el regalito de Soldier a Engie? Porque si es así sería más idiota de tu parte.  
—No puedo creer que pienses así de mí. De todas las cosas que le puedes echar la culpa por haber perdido, me eliges a mí —La verdad es que después de que murieran Pyro, Heavy, Soldier, Medic y rápidamente después Demoman fue lo que hizo que perdieran terreno hasta casi el final y después les fuera imposible detener a BLU. Pero hacerse la victima es lo más fácil que puede hacer— Yo no voy a echarle la culpa a cualquiera para sentirme mejor, así que adiós.  
—Si crees que te puedes salir con la tuya de nuevo estas equivocado —Responde furioso Medic, golpeando la mesa de operaciones/autopsias— Debería delatarte, pero me parece mejor matarte personalmente ahora mismo —aprieta sus mandíbulas, resopla— No creas que te vas a salir con impune una próxima vez.

El Sniper se retira casi corriendo.

El Medic no puede creer en lo que se está metiendo el Sniper, por, el Spy azul?! Que hay de él? Oh no. No cree lo que se le acaba de cruzar por la mente. Tal vez no fue buena idea comprarle el cadáver al Medic azul si se iba de enterar de todo esto.

 

Cae la noche, y en la base BLU siguen celebrando. Han ganado y están en todo su derecho.

Los que en Upward cayeron en la batalla poco antes de ser declarados victoriosos prontamente se encontraron con el resto en la base, y les preguntaron alegres al resto si habían matado a todos y cada uno de los reds. Al poco rato comenzó la fiesta.

Sin embargo, a pesar del ambiente feliz y el alcohol, el Spy está intranquilo. Qué demonios le pasaba al Sniper rojo. No podía dejar de preguntárselo, una y otra y otra vez.

Así no se puede disfrutar.

Menos, si su otro pensamiento constante era “Por cuánto tiempo vamos a ganar y después todo otra vez...”

—Por qué tan pensativo, partner? —Le pregunta el Engineer de su equipo de improviso, sobresaltando al Spy un poco.

Por respuesta simplemente le ofrece un cigarro, el cual acepta.

Ese fin de semana, la mañana del sábado a primera hora, con o sin resaca, se iría a ver si encuentra al Sniper en su vehículo estacionado en alguna parte de esas tierras malditas.


	4. Base RED II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la grata conversación entre el Medic y el Sniper, algunos miembros del equipo deciden ir a visitar al Medic mientras...

Definitivamente, lo que hizo no fue un accidente y el definitivamente Medic lo sabe. No es como cuando alguna vez se han matado entre ellos fuera de la batalla discutiendo o por meros —pero graves— accidentes, especialmente de la mano de Medic, Engineer, Demo si Scout o Pyro le han robado y por supuesto Soldier que es un desastre andante, quien le saluda pues no le había visto hoy, y sigue discutiendo a gritos con el resto. No tiene ni la más remota idea del asunto.

Scout se separa del resto para ir a hablarle directamente a él.

—Hey, las cosas no andan muy bien aquí, que tal si?  
—Ahora no Scout —Le interrumpe sin piedad. Piensa irse a la van y nadie lo va a detener.

Scout piensa en las veces que ha molestado demás a miembros del equipo y se han enojado con él. Admite para sus adentros que puede ser molesto, y sin embargo no puede entender que ha hecho para que Sniper este así desde antes que perdieran. No tiene ni la menor sospecha de lo que realmente le pasa al Sniper y como los niños pequeños se hecha la culpa.

Le quiere hablar a Demo, pero al mirar atrás se da cuenta que este se ha ido, posiblemente a su habitación. Mejor hacer lo mismo.

El resto, se van uno por uno para dejar a Soldier discutiendo solo. Desde hace mucho Spy se había ido hace bastante, Medic y Sniper no estaban cerca o participando de cualquier forma, hace un instante como se dijo se fueron Demo y Scout. Del resto, primero se retira Engie, rápidamente le sigue Pyro. Ha quedado Heavy, que realmente no está escuchando del todo lo que dice Soldier, ambos cansados.

Engineer ya esta harto de esta y de todas las discusiones anteriores. Está claro, perdieron terreno y no se recuperaron rápido, es obvio. Sería mejor en pensar que hacer en caso de que algo por el estilo vuelva a pasar (y no es como que no haya pasado antes), pero el equipo no sabe más que discutir y echarse la culpa unos a otros una y otra vez. Incluso cuando han hablando tranquilos por un rato no dura mucho. Y no ayuda que hoy Scout estuviera en especial frustrado y Soldier le siguiera. O que el Spy siguiera enojado por lo de Gravel Pit.

Se va a ver al Medic. Tal vez puedan hablar de algo más interesante, científico, mientras le ayuda a llevar al crematorio los cadáveres. No es que le agrade el asunto pero sería grosero quedarse ahí mirando. Es muy temprano para dormir y mañana mismo aún no tienen nada que hacer.

Al entrar a la sala de operaciones y autopsias, no hay ni un alma, así que sale para irse a su oficina que esta cerca. Se topa con Pyro que no emite ni un sonido —aparte de su respiración rasposa— , y deja que le siga. Se pregunta que piensa este ahora, solo está seguro que ni los lentes especiales de su máscara lo deben tranquilar por completo después de la derrota y de este día terrible.

Entran a la oficina. El Medic se ve apesadumbrado, y tiene un archivo entre sus manos.

—Algo interesante?  
—No —responde secamente— Quiero decir, no es nada importante —Se corrige al darse cuenta que respondió mal. Deja el archivo en el escritorio sin saber donde guardar aún esas pruebas incriminatorias, con fotografías del cadáver de Soldier y testimonios escritos de Pyro y si mismo.  
—Oh right... —Dice quien le enseño a leer y escribir a Pyro.

Definitivamente algo está mal. Le da le impresión que no es algo que tenga que ver o que pueda hacer algo. Si es que tiene que ver con el regalo de Soldier en Gravel Pit, es problema de Soldier y Pyro fue el que cremó el cuerpo de cualquier forma. Pero, ese archivo...

Pyro saluda a Medic y hace gestos como de beber agua. Quizás desde cuando está sin tomar siquiera un sorbo.

—Oh, tengo una botella en... —Duda— Alguna parte. Lo siento.

Pyro murmulla algo y busca. Rápidamente encuentra la botella. Siempre encuentra todo, a no ser que no quiera encontrarlo. Se levanta la máscara hasta la boca y toma un sorbo. Le tiene confianza a estos dos.

—Hoy a sido peor que otras veces, no sé porque —Refiriéndose a los días siguientes a las derrotas— Lástima —Levanta la mano para bajarse la máscara, y la baja al arrepentirse. Aún tiene sed.  
—Así es —Responde conciso Engie. Medic asiente en silencio.

Pyro siente mucho. Tal vez demasiado. La Optical Mask —o pyrovision como en Mann Co. han nombrado al invento, pues nadie más la usa pero el pirómano no sabe— que le entregaron en su máscara hace mejor las cosas, solo que a veces no es suficiente. Le dan ganas de retirarse la máscara por un rato pero desiste. Sabe que hay algo más en está ocasión. También sabe, o cree, que nunca lo va a saber. Puede que sea mejor así, se dice.

Mientras Pyro toma otro sorbo, alguien toca la puerta. Casi se ahoga. Traga, se baja la máscara con la mano libre, cierra y deja la botella donde estaba.

Al entrar, Heavy nota que Pyro se está acomodando la máscara. Mira a otro lado y hace como que no se dio cuenta. Antes de llegar a la oficina del Medic tuvo una pequeña conversación más positiva con Soldier, sobre que iban a ganar la siguiente batalla y demás que es incapaz de recordar. Fue cosa de asentir todo y al final comentarle que lo mejor que podrían hacer era estar tranquilos o iba a ser peor, a lo que le replicaron que era una excelente idea y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Los cuatro en la oficina del Medic, sin decir nada, saben que todos están escapando de este día terrible.

Ebrio, después de muchos sorbos y no tan sorbos durante el transcurso del todo el día, a Demoman le escurren las ideas sentado en la orilla de su cama. Piensa en que le gustaría estar en su casa con su madre. No es que vaya a ser demasiado distinto pero al menos sería más tranquilo. El eyelander le gritaría de cualquier forma. De hecho, está gritando y siendo muy desagradable ahora. Mejor pararse y guardar la espada maldita en otra parte.

Al tratar de ponerse en pie un mareo le golpea fuerte y vuelve a quedar sentado en la cama. Se estira hacia atrás.

No importa lo que haga no puede dejar de pensar en lo endiabladamente extraño y aterrador es literalmente no existir por varias horas. El castigo de perder era no aparecer en el respawn por lo que se le de la gana a la Administradora, esa señora maldita. Incluso si alguien de los perdedores escapa del equipo enemigo, se encontraría solo. Aunque las pocas veces que ha pasado, usualmente se va a su casa. No sirve de nada quedarse en la base casi vacía: demasiado tranquila, no una tranquilidad algo más reconfortante como la casa propia.

Cada vez se pone más somnoliento, lo que le alegra. Dormir definitivamente es algo distinto que morir, el estado mental alterado por el alcohol o que no existir, eso último siendo algo que alguien que no sea los 9 locos de Teufort no sabría.

No le alegrará el dolor que sentirá por haberse dormido en tan incomoda posición al otro día.

Soldier ha decidido acostarse a dormir, como corresponde, apoyado en su izquierda, con la cabeza en la almohada. No con medio cuerpo colgando afuera de esta y sin siquiera almohada. Debe él y todos tranquilizarse como dice Heavy.

Entonces se da cuenta que ninguno a cenado. Preocupado, se sienta en su cama listo para obligar a todos a comer la última comida del día.

Hasta que se arrepiente.

Si se duermen sin cenar, como castigo, tal vez Dios pueda perdonarlos y por lo tanto dejar de favorecer el equipo enemigo.

Tiene lógica para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de headcanons aquí y en el anterior. Y, sé que se supone que es Sniper/Spy pero tenía que hablar del equipo.
> 
> También hay partes de la redacción de este que no me agradan y hasta ahora no se me ocurre como arreglar (o me da flojera). A ver si en inglés pasa piola.


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre hay alguien más que moleste al Sniper.

Entre el ambiente insoportable y la culpa, el Sniper ha decidido irse a su caravana, y se ha dicho que nadie lo va ha detener.

Abriendo la puerta trasera para recostarse de una vez por todas (sabe que no dormirá esa noche), escucha el sonido que de antemano conoce muy bien (y quizás desde hace cuanto le está vigilandole).

—Qué quieres Spy —Inquiere agresivo. Sabe que no puede echarle así como así. No es alguien que no le guste salirse con la suya.  
—Solo conversar, _amigo_  
—Ve al grano pronto para que te vayas  
—Que poco caballeroso. Como siempre

El Sniper gruñe.

—Solo esperaba tener una conversación civilizada de compañero a compañero —Definitivamente quiere algo, piensa el Sniper. O sabe— Ya sabes, nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar civilizadamente.

Podría haber conversado con Heavy, pero este se queda más callado que de costumbre después de perder. O con Engie, pero sigue enojado con él después de lo de Gravel Pit, más que con Soldier que es como es. Medic estaba ocupado y solo hasta hace poco había visto al Sniper. En resumen, ambos habían estado evadiendo el equipo hoy.

—Es solo que, cuando perdimos, ocurrió más rápido que de costumbre. No duramos ni una semana. Los blus al final estaba en todas partes —Obviamente va a omitir que no fue capaz de destruir continua y eficazmente el teleporter del Engineer enemigo, ni menos que no pudo matar al Medic lo suficiente. Todo el tiempo el Pyro y el Scout estuvieron persiguiéndole— Quería saber si viste algo particular con tu mira.

Mierda. Sniper recuerda todo lo que pasó. Lo que hizo. También a Pyro sacandole a rastras —literalmente— de donde estaba después de este volvió corriendo del respawn, pues el tele estaba destruido. Seguramente Pyro vio al Medic y el Scout enemigo al fondo del precipicio y fue directo a sacarlo del inminente peligro. El australiano hubiera preferido que lo dejara ahí.

—No. Solo murieron muchos del equipo de golpe. Bye Spy —le da la espalda y se sube a la camioneta.

No tenía pensado irse del terreno de la base, pero en vista de que el Spy se empeña en molestarlo prende el vehículo y se va. Ve al Spy molesto en el espejo retrovisor. No lo piensa volver a verle hasta en el siguiente lugar donde peleen contra BLU, posiblemente el lunes próximo.

Todo lo malo parece que partió de antes. Pyro fue el primero en morir de un tiro en la cabeza y el resto estaba muy ocupado como para dar con el Spy azul a tiempo. Tal vez si hubiera matado al otro Sniper primero nada hubiera pasado.

Mañana, al ver la cara del Medic, no le cabrá dudas al Spy rojo que el Sniper miente, y no descansará hasta dar con respuesta, aunque con la lentitud necesaria para no arruinar todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, me faltaba nombrar al Spy rojo (y me acordé de esa linea "My appreciation, amigo". No, tampoco estoy olvidando otra cosa. 
> 
> Después de esto es el final y un epílogo que tengo a medio hacer.


	6. Encuentro II (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es sábado. Recién cerca de las 5am ha logrado dormirse. Son pasadas las siete y tocan a la puerta de su campervan. Tiene que ser él.
> 
> Al fin me inspiré para no dejarlo tan soso.

Es sábado. Recién cerca de las 5am ha logrado dormirse. Son pasadas las siete y llaman a la puerta de su campervan. Tiene que ser él.

Abre la puerta y no se ve nadie, pero sabe que él está ahí. Espera un poco. La cierra y al girarse está el Spy azul, lo cual no le sorprende. Si le extraña un poco que no parece haber disfrutado su victoria.

—No me digas que no tengo buena cara porque tu tampoco la tienes —Se le adelanta el Sniper.  
—"Hola"? Qué no tienes modales? —Pausa— De todas maneras te iba a decir lo mismo —Y da un paso al frente para besarle.

Si bien responde con desgano al principio, uno tras otros los besos se vuelven más apasionados. La respiración se les entrecorta, y entonces, el Sniper se detiene.

Aún abrazados el Spy echa la cabeza para atrás para mirarle. El otro, con el rostro crispado, gira la cabeza de un lado a otro angustiado.

—Eh? Qué tienes? Qué te pasa? —Le acaricia un tanto el rosto para pronto con suavidad hacer que apoye la cabeza en su hombro.

"Debe ser lo de la otra vez. Es peor de lo que imaginaba" Piensa el Spy. Mientras, el Sniper solo le abraza más fuerte por respuesta, y el Spy decide llevarlo ha sentarse uno la lado del otro.

Después de un rato, aún sin mirarle a los ojos, Sniper se acomoda para recostar la cabeza en el regazo del Spy.

—Qué has hecho? —Al fin se anima a preguntarle el preocupado Spy.  
—La he cagado.

 _Merde_. El corazón le da un vuelco al blu. Es posible que terminen como el Soldier de su equipo y el Demo del otro, o peor.

—He hecho algo terrible —Dice mirando al frente.

El Spy se siente un poco mal por aliviarle lo que acaba de decir. _Nadie sabe lo suyo_.

—Qué cosa? —Insiste.  
—Yo —pausa— Estás seguro que estabas muerto cuando Sol-  
—Sigues con eso? Que si —Le interrumpe— Me mató tu Engineer con su llave inglesa —Pone los ojos en blanco brevemente— Por dios, qué hiciste  
—Fue impulsivo  
—Dime que cosa —Jura que el rojo lo va a matar de los nervios  
—Solo apreté el gatillo y, p-pasó todo lo demás  
—A quién. Por Dios Sniper! Qué?!-  
—Le dispare a Soldier  
—Espera —Siente frío por la espalda— Tu Soldier

El Spy toma por respuesta si que el Sniper trague saliva. Le toma la cabeza y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

—Cuándo. Dónde —Trata de decir tranquilo, pero firme.  
—En Upward, después de que Doc te matará.

 _Cierto_. Soldier saltó poco antes de que él fuera asesinado con la ubersaw. Ahora que lo piensa, le da la impresión que el Medic azul perdió el cuerpo, siendo que le era fácil recuperarlo...

—Eres, un, idiota. Por qué hiciste eso?! —No puede entenderlo.  
—No, no, tú eres el idiota  
—Yo no le disparo a mis compañeros por —Calla abrupto.

No puede ser.

—Lo hiciste por mí?! —Y pierde el habla.

Ahora que lo entiende, no puede creerlo. Se cubre la boca.

El Sniper se gira para esconder la mitad de su rostro en los muslos del otro. El resto lo cubre con una de sus manos. Se relame los labios. Su mentón tirita incontrolable. Como odia ponerse así, pero ya no puede más. Esto se le fue de las manos quizás antes de ese disparo.

No, esto siempre ha sido una locura.

El Spy sabe que no tiene porque explicarle que lo que hizo fue a lo menos una imprudencia: Sniper lo sabe perfectamente. Pero el no sabe que decir. Se pregunta cuándo su _relación_ paso a ser _así_. Cuándo dejo de ser un “nos matamos en el trabajo y afuera de este..." Cómo es posible. Cómo permitió que esto pasara. Cómo es que lo permitieron.

También piensa que la locura tiene parte en la respuesta. Además, sabe que hay cosas que no puede controlar, aunque se trate. Puede ser eso lo que falta en la respuesta. Es lo misma razón por la que ya hace varios meses empezaron a verse secretamente fuera del trabajo. 

Hace mucho que al francés no le pasaba algo así. Hasta parece sentirse más joven. No puede evitar sonreír.

—Eres un tonto... —Le acaricia la cabeza del Sniper. Mira al techo unos segundos y busca en uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo— Por favor, deja de llorar —Logra meter su mano debajo de las del otro para secarle las lagrimas.

El Sniper le quita el pañuelo, se suena y lo tira al suelo. Se sienta y apoya la cabeza en la del otro. Después apoya el resto del cuerpo y el Spy no se queja. Piensa algo que decir, pero aún compungido no encuentra las palabras. Incluso si se le ocurrieran no sería capaz de decirlas.

El blu le besa una mejilla al red.

—Todo está bien —le dice, sabiendo que no es del todo cierto— Vamos ha hacer como que todo sigue igual.

EL Sniper sigue sin decir nada, pero al menos respira con mayor tranquilidad, tranquilidad que no sentía hace días.

—...Yo también te amo —Se atreve a decir el Spy, y le abraza.

Se va ha guardar para un buen rato la pregunta de que si alguien más sabe lo que hizo. Para cuando la haga, no le va a gustar la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin contar el (posible) epílogo esto es todo aquí. No es lo mio escribir cosas románticas la verdad. No pienso poner tag de fluff en ninguna parte. Y tengo la mala costumbre de lo dejar las cosas abruptas, no sin razón...
> 
> No es un gran fanfic, me tengo mas fe en otras ideas que tengo. De alguna forma logró ser el primero que escribía en mucho. Puede que hubiera sido mejor que no tuviera capítulos, total no es taaan largo, pero no. Aún tengo que editar errores de los capítulos anteriores.
> 
> Eso si, demás que esto es solo un comienzo, o quiero decir: demás que hago otra parte. Solo que por ahora mis ideas son confusas.


End file.
